Application testing may be performed to provide information about an application under test (“AUT”). For example, application testing may be performed to determine whether the AUT includes any errors or other defects. In some circumstances, application testing may be performed manually, where the results of the manual test may be based on the visual perception and visual analysis of a human tester.